Uncle Skarr
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Invader Zim and Grim and Evil crossover. Membrane leaves on a buisness trip and his kids get a new guardian. He seems to be better than Membrane but there's something off about him. Meanwhile Zim works on his latest plan to rule the world. R/R
1. Chapter 1

IB:My first Skarr stoy. I love that guy so much. I don't care how odd that sounds. I also recommend seeing Underfist. GREAT MOVIE!

IB:Anyway this story is a crossover with Billy and Mandy and Invader Zim. Hope you enjoy.

Clad:Review and get a free Skarr plushy

Disclaimer:The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy belong to Maxwell Atoms. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez

Chapter 1

The old ex general was marching back and forth through the court room. He stopped and narrowed his eyes, looking ticked off. As if that's anything new. "Hey! I'm not old," he protested, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on! You must be at least fifty two."

"I'm 31!" Skarr exclaimed stomping his foot on the ground.

"LIAR!"

"Well see who's lying when I get my missile launcher," Skarr said evilly.

Our favorite reaper hovered over. "Stop arguing with da author. Dere's no way you can win, mon." Grim said.

"And I thoughts yous were seventy two," Billy said picking his nose.

"Grr..Whatever I have more important matters to attend too," Skarr walked to a table covered by a sheet. "I have come here today to request a death sent..I mean a restraining order for the pesky neighbor boy." he said with a wide grin.

The judge picked out his earwax. "Why am I judging a mortal affair?" He gave an annoyed look, wishing too be anywhere but here.

"Because this boy is friends with the Grim Reaper. You need to order Grim to well...you know.." Skarr said smirking, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"No. No I don't and frankly I don't care," the Judge said looking really bored.

"Oh I know!" Fred Fred Burger said running over. "You want Grim to give him nachos..yes?"

"NO! I want Grim to take care of him," Skarr said getting angry.

"Grim, take's really good care of me. I loves me Grim," Billy clinged too Grims leg, and little hearts fluttered around them.

"Ugh! Get off me Billy," Grim gave a disgusted look and pushed him off.

Billy just laid on the ground with a stupid expression on his face. He began picking his nose and eating the green, salty boogers.

Skarr grimaced at the scene. Sighing he faced the Judge feeling confident..but how long could that last? "Allow me to show you Exhibit A," He took the sheet off the table. There was a petaless flower in a broken pot which was by a sign called A. "This use to be a rare Tuoselite flower. The only one of it's kind in the world," Skarr looked down sadly. "Then! This boy! This monster!" He growled pointing a finger at Billy. "Fed it too his cat.."

"I object! Milkshakes was hungry!" Billy gave a pouting face.

"SO FEED YOUR STUPID CAT FISH!" Skarr shrieked, panting. He calmed down. "Now let me show you Exhibit B." The old ex general picked up a empty bag of fertilizer called Rare! We Help feed your Plants Fast. "I had just bought this and when I placed it down..He ate it! This fertilizer cost me two hundred dollars!"

"Not my fault that you got my favorite flavor. It tasted just like steak sauce," Billy said smacking his lips and devouring a bag of well..it's better if we don't know what it is.

"Steak sauce? I like steak sauce! I also like nachos!" Fred walked over too Skarr. "Do you have nachos?"

"NO! I don't! NOW GET LOST! You stupid, ugly elephant thing..." Skarr pushed Fred away from him. "Now behold, exhibit C the broken pieces of my good neighbor award trophy." He fought back tears and slammed his fist on the table."It took me hours too fix it after a mowing incident and that horrible boy destroyed it!"

"You didn't deserve it! You were a bad neighbor!" Billy glared.

"Your the bad neighbor! Always ruining my garden! Stealing my weapons! Tempting me to be evil! Well if you want evil little boy, I'll show you evil," Skarr grinned evilly. He neared Grim and started tickling him, then stealing his scythe, Skarr ran towards Billy. Two monsters grabbed him before he could cause any harm.

"Mr. Scab I have seen enough," The Judge said.

"It's Skarr.." He grumbled.

"Whatever. It seems to me that you need the restraining order. So I hearbye grant that you live 10,000 miles away from Bobby," The Judge said.

"It's Billy." Mandy said kicking Skarr in the shin. "And I'm the only one who threatens Billy. No one else! Me!" Her eyes narrowed down and she gave him the scary Mandy glare.

Skarr hated being scared of a little girl but he was. He frowned at the Judge. "That's..That's not fair! I came too Endsville looking for a peaceful start! I shouldn't have too move again! I have nowhere to go!"

"Don't be such a baby. You can live with your niece and nephew," The Judge said not caring in the least about Skarr's predicament.

"I don't have a niece or a nephew. AND WILL YOU KINDLY LET GO OF ME?" Skarr growled at the monsters who were still holding him. They dropped him.

"Sure you do. The fly told me. Here's the paper implying that you are now their new guardian while their dad is on a six year buisness trip," The Judge handed Skarr the paper.

"Hmm..Dear Reginald Skarr, I Professor Membrane have left my children in your care. You are related for...dating my wifes sister?? I don't remember dating anyone's sister," Skarr scratched his head in confusion trying too think. "Oh yes now I remember..I've always hated that guy. He laughed at my plans and ridculed me. I'm pretty sure he's the one who convinced her too divorce me. "I'm not going! And you can't make me." Skarr said stubbornly, turning away from the Judge.

"Grim, you know what to do." The Judge said.

Grim sighed and hovered over, raising his scythe he slashed opened a portal. "Well get in...I can't spend my whole day here..I've got plans."

"So do I!" Skarr tried making a run for it but the monsters grabbed him and threw him into the portal.

Meanwhile in a different part of the world

A young big head boy was starring at his famous dad in astonishment and sadness. "You can't just go! What about the moose ride? You were going too take me too for my 13th birthday?" Dib pouted.

The scientist man merely chuckled, patting his head. "Now, son, my colleagues insisted that I needed to go on this research mission. I'm sure I can take you when I get back." Membrane said. He failed too see that a kid needs his daddy, or he'll just feel empty and hurt..So much hurt.

"But you wont be back until six years! Six years!" Tears started swelling in the young adolescence brown eyes. He wiped them away.

The little purple haired scary sister walked over. She was upset about this too...but would never cry..Not in front of them.

"Ahh, my funny child. I'll miss you," Membrane patted her head.

Gaz gritted her teeth, punched Dib in the arm, and marched off.

Meanwhile

It seemed forever until the ex general landed on the porch of the two story house in a scary suburban area. Sighing, he knocked on the door. "Well at least I'm away from that pesky neighbor boy." Then he heard a voice. A high pitched boyish voice and he cringed, starting too sweat.

A young green human? Was yelling at his green dog. "Gir! Why did you soil Zim's shoes with your nasty mucus? WHY?"!

Skarr stared at the scene trying to shake off the fact that this Zim person sounded just like Billy. It couldn't be the same pesky neighbor boy. Unless he was in disguise. Which was possible. He shook off that notion and knocked on the door again.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

IB:Tell me if anyone's out of character.

Clad:Review and get a free cookie.

_This means thought_

Disclaimer:The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy belong to Maxwell Atoms. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez

Chapter 2

Dib opened the door not even looking at Skarr. "If it's you Zim, please go away. If it's anyone else what do you want?" he asked sounding like a kicked puppy.

Skarr stared not really sure what too think or say for that matter. What would he say? That some stupid judge from the stupid Underworld told him that he had a family he never knew about? That he was here because of an annoying big nosed neighbor boy? How unfair it was that he was forced too live in a new town without any of his stuff?! The thought of all this was filling Skarr with rage. "I'M HERE BECAUSE OF BILLY! Do you hear me? It's all his fault! I hate him so much." He growled tightening his fists, looking like he was ready too knock someone out.

Dib raised his head, and stared, confused and a little freaked out. "Um...That's nice and all but uh I can't help you with that..Sorry." he started closing the door, not feeling in the mood to deal with an old, angry, insane man.

"WAIT!" Skarr placed his foot in between the door. "Look, I know this sounds crazy but a judge from the Underworld said I had too live with my realtives. Have you heard of them?" He showed Dib the paper he was given.

"Underworld?" Dib read the paper and his eyes widened. "Uh..well..uh this is awkward..I guess I'm your newphew..How are you related to me?"

"It's a long, long story." Skarr said drearily. "Can I come in?"

"Uh..sure...Did you really see a judge from the Underworld? What did he look like? Have you seen any other weird creatures? Monsters, werewolfs, skeltons?" The big head boy kept asking question after question.

Skarr blinked stepping inside. "Yes I have..and I hate them all."

Professor Membrane walked over holding a suitcase. "Reginald? I haven't seen you in ten years." The scientist seemed very surprise and unhappy too see the old ex general in his home.

"Um yes it's good too see you again,Professor." Skarr forced a smile.

"Dad! A judge from the Undeworld sent him to watch over Gaz and me," Dib handed his dad the note.

"Son, there is no Underworld or any type of monster. Hmm..very well then...Good luck watching over my insane son." Membrane said and walked out the door.

Dib sighed feeling really low and miserable..Then it turned too anger. "I'm not insane! He's just blind! They all are!"

"With blindness comes weakness that you can use too crush them all!" Skarr grinned evilly raising his fist in the air.

Dib backed away, startled.

Skarrs expression turned to normal,"Um..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going too go make cornbread." He headed off to the kitchen.

The young angry girl, Gaz was in there sitting at the table. While playing her game she felt his presence and growled. "Who the heck are you?"

Skarr jumped, surprised, tugging on his collar, he smiled nervously. "Um..just call me uh..Uncle Skarr.."_Why do I meet all the evil little girls?" _

"Whatever." Gaz went back too playing her game.

Skarr blinked and sighed. He started searching for corn, but instead he found lots of toast and canned beans. "Don't you children have any vegetables? Fruits?"

"Nope..Order a pizza," Gaz said.

"Pizza makes you weak! In order to defeat your opponents you need too be strong and healthy! You children are going to start eating properly or you wont eat at all," Skarr said.

Gaz didn't like the sound of that. Growling she walked over too Skarr and glared at him evilly. "I need my pizza or I will put you through a nightmare world of no return!" Fire surrounded her and her eyes blazed a dark crimson red.

Skarr tugged on his shirt collar and sweat poured down his forehead. Backing away in fear he nodded,"I'll get your pizza..." He ran off to the living room.

Dib was there and he stared at him. Staring a stare that was very nerve wrecking.

"Are you children trying too stress me too death? What do you want?!" Skarr asked frowning.

"How long are you going too stay here? Why do you only have one eye? How are you related too us?" Dib asked looking very curious.

Skarr sighed."I don't know. That's none of your business..I was married to your moms sister for a little bit, we had a divorce and that was that." "Any more questions? Wait! Forget I said that!"

"What was my mom like?" Dib asked looking down sadly at the floor.

Skarr cursed under his breath and grumbled. "I don't know..I hardly knew her..Stop asking questions."

"Okay..sorry..I really need too learn to shut up so I don't annoy others and I have to stop talking too myself..Oh no I'm doing it right now. Um..Uncle? Uh..." It was apparent the young adolescence was trying to ask someone but couldn't form the words.

"Yes? What is it?" Skarr asked sounding impatient.

"Um..my birthday is tomorrow uh...I know you don't know me and oh forget it. It doesn't matter anyway," Dib said walking away in a sad heap.

Skarr raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Child, I don't find you that annoying so confide in me and explain what's on your mind."

Dib turned around and walked over to the old man."Well..it's just dad promised to take me to the county fair next week, but since he' wont here can you take us?" He asked giving a hopeful look.

Skarr sighed."I never liked the fair...but I've always wanted to win the blue ribbon for the plant contest..Sure I'll take you. Also I need you to show me the way to the store."

Dib smiled brightly."Thanks! I'll show you to the mart, follow me." He walked off.

_"Well, I guess this isn't so bad...It's better than living in Endsville...I can really get my mind on retirement now instead of dealing with temptation."_ Skarr happily followed the young boy out the door.

REVIEW


End file.
